


Gilbert's Sick Day

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is sick and Roderich is there to tend to him. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilbert's Sick Day

Gilbert was curled up on the couch, taking a nap when Roderich entered, raising an eyebrow to this before reaching to put a blanket over the Prussian. The albino shifted in his sleep, having not been feeling good for a few days now and this being the first time he had napped. Roderich gave a soft smile before kissing his forehead sweetly. Gilbert opened one eye to look at the Austrian. "Was?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, liebe."

"Come cuddle with me." He moved so there was room for the other.

Roderich sighed. "I can't. I have a meeting."

Gilbert sighed this time, slowly sitting up. "Really? Weren't you just in a meeting yesterday?"

"This one's with Francis." Roderich curled his nose in disgust.

Gilbert sniffled and shook his head. "Over what?" He whined.

"He's your friend. You probably have a better clue than me." Roderich sniffed.

"I've been sick, Roderich. I really don't know." He stood and wrapped the blanket around himself before shuffling his way to the kitchen. "Do we have soup?"

Roderich followed him. "I'll make it. Go lay back down."

Gilbert sat himself at the table, seeming to pout. "I can make soup." He muttered.

"I know but I'm making it for you since you're sick."

"Fine." Gilbert huffed. Roderich returned a few minutes later with a bowl of soup. "Can't you reschedule your meeting?" He asked, smiling at the other male.

"I did." Roderich hummed and Gilbert smiled as he began to eat his soup. Roderich hummed to himself, beginning to hum a soft melody as he browsed the bookshelf. Gilbert continued eating his soup, getting through half of it. "What are you looking for, liebe?"

Roderich seemed to be shaken out of his reverie. "Was?" He murmured.

"What are you looking for?" The albino repeated, pushing his bowl away from him to set his head against the cool coffee table.

"Ah, I've forgotten." Roderich frowned slightly.

"Mm." Gilbert seemed to almost fall asleep. Moving as much as he did had worn him out. Roderich sighed with a soft smile before he moved Gilbert fully onto the couch, wrapping the blanket around him. Gilbert shifted in his light sleep. The Prussian hated being sick. Roderich gave a soft smile and curled close as he joined the albino on the couch, causing Gilbert to wrap his arms around the Austrian.

Roderich gave a soft hum, curling close to the Prussian. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich lieben . . ." Came a soft reply and Roderich chuckled before drifting off as well.


End file.
